


The Town Without Me

by Koutaroy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Erased AU, F/M, No Love Triangle, i didnt proof read, just posting, kid AU, no editing, or square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutaroy/pseuds/Koutaroy
Summary: “It reminds me of what happened when you were in the fifth grade. I don’t think you would remember it. There was a few kidnappings and murders. We tried to keep it away from you guys.”Marinette thought about the events that happened 18 years ago. She remembered finding out about it after moving on to the sixth grade. But she couldn’t think of the victims right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> didnt proof read oops

“Mom? What are you doing here?” The bluenette swung open the door to her small apartment to see her mother standing over the oven. She was stirring something in the large pot. 

The mother of the young adult gave a smirk. “I came here to visit my little girl. Is that so bad? I heard you took a real bad hit by a car. According to witnesses you chased down a truck and tried to stop it. You managed to save a kid from getting crushed. You and one other person were injured.”

The female sighed as she set down her purse the table and took a seat on the chair. She was cursed. Ever since she could remember she had this thing that she nicknamed lucky charm. She was able to go back between 1-5 minutes and prevent disasters from happening. This young woman, marinette, never allowed herself to share this phenomenon. She didn’t want someone like her mother to think she was crazy. 

She works part-time at a damn pizza place in her free time! She is a failed fashion designer! 

“Right. I know I did that.” Marinette sighed loudly. “But why are you here, mama?” 

“I want to make sure you are okay, Mari. It is not everyday that you get a call that your precious baby girl is in the hospital!” The woman then pulled her daughter into a big hug. Ever since her father passed away when Marinette was young her mother had been protective. “I have been sleeping in your bed for a few nights but you can have it tonight. I will sleep on the couch! I will the here for a few nights. I don’t get to come to Paris often as I want to so I am going to go sightseeing!” 

Marinette sighed. 

\--

“Marinette, do you want to rent a movie tonight?” 

A large ladybug flew across the sky. As soon as the young heroine noticed it her eyes scanned around the park that she was taking a walk through. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a man in sunglasses walking away with a young girl. It took a moment for the bluenette to realize what was happening. This stranger was trying to kidnap that young child! 

Marinette blinked and time seemed to rewind in that one second. The girl wasn’t near the stranger who has lured her with ice cream! Marinette swiftly moved towards the child. “There you are, kiddo! I was looking for you!” 

Marinette smiled at the girl. She glanced up to see the man moving away from the child and retreated to a van. Her mother whipped out her phone and took a picture of the blue van that was now speeding down the street. 

\--

“Mari! I think that you stopped a kidnapping!” Her mother loudly spoke as they were settling on the couch. “I made sure to send those plates to the police. From what it sounds like they are tracking down the numbers.” 

Marinette had stopped plenty of things. This was just one of the many abductions she had intervened. They were not as common as her saving people from car crashes but they did happen. 

“I don’t think I did that much.” Mari spoke fixating on the television screen.

“It reminds me of what happened when you were in the fifth grade. I don’t think you would remember it. There was a few kidnappings and murders. We tried to keep it away from you guys.” 

Marinette thought about the events that happened 18 years ago. She remembered finding out about it after moving on to the sixth grade. But she couldn’t think of the victims right away. 

“It was the one where… Two students from my class went missing… And there was one from a neighboring schools.” Marinette dug through her memories. “There was… Adrien and… then Chloe! She was the school bully! I remember that she was the last one to go missing. That’s when they arrested Yu….”

Yu was the young man that she always hung around in the park. He had some anxiety issues and often spoke to the kids who played in the park. He was arrested for the kidnapping and murder of the three kids. 

“Yeah. But now I am thinking he wasn’t the one to murder them… The man we saw… He had these cold eyes… He reminded me of someone I know.” She muttered to herself. Who was he? She couldn’t think! 

\-- 

Marinette let out a bloodcurdling screen. She was on the ground. Her mother was dead… there was no life… This had to be some kind of sick joke! There was no way her mama was gone! 

\--

“C’mon! Mari!” A familiar voice cried out. She was running down a street that seemed all too familiar. “We are going to be late!” 

Marinette continued running although she didn’t know the destination she was heading. She rounded a corner and took in the sight. It was her old middle school, and her best friend Alya was waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The last time that I saw Alya… It had to be for my 21st birthday… She took me out for drinks with her husband… Nino. The child followed her friend into her old middle school. In the future the city decided to tear down the school and replace it with a mall. That was about 8 years ago. I haven’t seen her or Nino is 8 years! 

She climbed the staircase with her childhood best friend, who was going on about a television show she had watched the other night. Alya pushed the door open and revealed their old classroom. Students were already in their seats, waiting for the fun day of learning to begin. 

Oh right. I am usually late to class. Mama always left for work before I got out of bed. The nine year old then looked around the room. Where did she sit again? What it next to Alya? No, that boy Nino sat next to her. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheung? Could you please take your seat?” A tall man entered the room. Oh right, she had forgotten about Monsieur Collins! She really looked up to him back in middle school. He had been her homeroom teacher until the seventh grade. 

The bluenette scanned the room. She spotted a seat open and believed it was hers. She sat down next to the boy who was sketching in a notebook. She couldn’t put a name to the face but she wanted to call him tomato boy for some reason. 

“Um, Marinette?” The tomato boy spoke. “That is where Adrien sits.” 

Shit. Adrien Agreste. The first victim in the murders. He was always late too. Marinette laughed awkwardly and stood up right away. She looked over to the other empty seat in the room that WAS next to Alya. 

Now she remembered that in fifth grade she still sat next to her best friend. It was sixth grade that she was separated from her. She then moved to her spot. 

“It looks like Mr. Agreste is going to be late today.” Marinette remembered the boy always walking in late. “Has anyone talked to him today?”

Everyone giggled. No one talked to Adrien. He always kept to himself and ignored everyone around him. 

“I take that as a no. Tardy it is!” The teacher chuckled a little before announcing to the class to turn to a page in their math textbook.

\--

“Hey, Mari? Are you okay? You seem off today. It isn’t like you to be this scatterbrained.” Her best friend smirked as she hit her over the head with a pencil. 

Marinette shook her head. She was lost in thought as these faded memories came rushing back. “No, I am feeling a little ill. I might go to the nurse.” 

Before Alya could reply the girl then stood up and grabbed her bag. She needed to get home to find her mother! The last time she saw her she was dead on the carpet. The bluenetter raced towards the entrance without going to the nurse’s office. 

Her eyes met with a familiar blond boy who was trudging through the snow. She remembered that that was Adrien Agreste. 

She didn’t have time to think about him. She had to go home to find her mother! She raced down the streets, pushing bystanders who were doing shopping. She stood outside her small apartment and tried pushing the door open. 

“Mom! Mom! Open up, it’s me! Please!” She wailed as she knocked on the door. 

She could hear some footsteps behind her, and her breathing grew heavier. Was she about to be murdered? 

She spun around to see just an old neighbor, who was giving her an off look. It was some elderly lady who always yelled at her and Alya for being too loud at night with their giggling over boys. 

Marinette’s heart went back to a semi normal speed, and she gave a small smile. “Sorry about that, I just um… couldn’t get in.”

The elderly lady only muttered something before wandering off to the own apartment. 

The blue haired girl took a deep breath and remembered that her mother wasn’t home this early when she was a child. She had a few jobs, one at a local bakery and another doing some news reporting. She wasn’t called out to do many reports that often. 

“If I were the key I would be…” She looked down to her feet. “Under the mat, of course.” 

She reached down and grabbed the key, and shakingly opened the door. As soon as she entered the living room she was met with so many memories. At one point in her life she was happy, she had friends and a family to come home to. She had dreams that she wanted to achieve! 

Marinette raced to her bedroom and slammed open the door. She fell to her knees taking the room in.

It wasn’t much due to her single mother not being able to make much money. She had a bed in the corner and a night stand, and some clothing and outdated fashion magazines were all over the floor. She had a few dolls sitting on a dresser with cheap fabric covering them. Marinette always tried to design the clothing for her dolls, and refused to put on premade items. 

“I can’t believe that I am home.” 

\-- 

At some point in her reflections she had fallen asleep on the floor. She wasn’t sure what time it was at but when she had awoken, it was definitely night. 

“My little ladybug, what are you doing sleeping on the floor? Did you forget where your bed was again?” A familiar voice spoke behind her. Marinette could tell that there was a grin plastered all over her mother’s face. 

She rolled off of her stomach and sat up. She looked up at her mother, whom hadn’t changed one bit in the course of 18 years. 

“Mama? Is that really you?” She reached out and grabbed the woman by the hand. Her mother helped her stand up on her feet. 

“Of course it’s me, Mari! Why wouldn’t it be? Are you alright?” She felt her daughter’s forehead, noticing a small fever. “You might be getting sick. Wash up and help me start dinner!”

Marinette only smiled at her mother. She was alive. 

What seemed to be hours later the young girl sat in silence while eating homemade soup. Here she was, sitting in her childhood home eating soup with her deceased mother. 

Before her mother’s murder… She was speaking about knowing who it was. She knows who the murderer was. Yu was still in prison so it couldn’t have been him. What would he gain from killing a fifty year old? 

That means that the killer might be someone else. Someone who had killed the few students in her class. 

Adrien Agreste. Maybe if she can prevent his death then perhaps history will be changed. Her mother will be saved. 

\--

Marinette showed up extra early the next day. She made sure to make her way to Alya. Alya dreamed on being a journalist, she actually began to solve “mysteries” around campus. Like what is really in the mashed potatoes they serve in the hot lunch line! 

“Hey Als.” Marinette really wished she was old enough to drink coffee. “Do you know much about Adrien? Like um… anything?”

“Oh, you must have read his project.” Alya looked over to her friend. “Are you going to try and talk to him? His assignment was really depressing.” 

His assignment? She racked her brain-- Oh wait it is the future project. They wrote down how they see each themselves in the future. 

“No I haven’t. I would like to read it though.” The child wondered what he wrote. It couldn’t be that terrible, but then again he was the first victim of a long string a murders. 

Alya lead her over to the bulletin board where they tacked up their assignments. She handed Adrien’s over. 

THE TOWN WITHOUT ME   
By Adrien Agreste 

I want to go away to a faraway island where it is just me. Papa isn't there, my classmates aren’t there, and my mean cat is not there. 

If I were far away no one would care. 

Papa can continue his fashion line and stop blaming me for Mama’s death. He can be happy in the town without me.

My classmates would stop bullying me. No one would call me that lonely boy. No one would even think about me. They would be happy in the town without me.

Plagg could eat all the cheese without me stopping him. He could take over my small room and be the king. He doesn’t like me anyway. He would be happy in the town without me. 

Everyone would be happy in the town without me. 

Marinette felt her mood drop. Everyone was so mean to the poor boy! She now plotted to befriend him, and perhaps stop his death. He wouldn’t be such an easy target if he were depressed. 

Classmates filled into the room and took their seats. Adrien was late as usual and was mocked by the class for coming in so late. 

Marinette sat behind the boy and studied him. She noticed a bruise on the back of his neck that he tried to cover up with his long hair. 

This boy needed her help. 

\---

After class the girl wandered over to the boy who was sitting alone. She offered the nicest smile “Hi Adrien!”

“Oh hi, Marinette.” He said in a shy voice. “Why are you talking to me?”

She couldn’t just say ‘oh it is because you are going to die sometime within the next few weeks’ or something. She didn’t even plan what she was going to say to him. 

“Oh um.. I just want to be friends! You are always alone and I feel bad. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me after school. Besides, I always see you in that park at night. We could do something together” 

“I…” He blushed a little. “I would like that.”


End file.
